El Plan Fallido
by crisdj
Summary: Los ultimos integrantes del E.D. demuestran que no hay que tener un capa de invisivilidad para realizar travesuras." Pero se daran cuenta de que hubiera sido muy util....


"_El plan fallido"_

_Cristóbal Deantas Luzzi_

El plan estaba en marcha, el primer distractor entraría en marcha en cualquier momento, y en cualquier segundo el director dejaría su despacho. Era cosa de segundos.

El chico miró su reloj de bolsillo, y este apuntaba las doce de la noche. La sola idea de causar esta gran rebelión contra el director nuevo, era algo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Algo que Ginny le había dicho, pero el seguía sin entender ¿Porqué era tan necesario conseguir este objeto? Seguramente tendría algo que ver con la ausencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Si eso debía ser.

Desde los terrenos de Hogwarts se oyó el primer distractor, algo gemía fuertemente entre los arboles de una forma siniestra. Todos y cada uno de los vidrios del colegio resonaron de forma amenazadora. Todo esto acompañado de muchas aves que ofendidas porque las acababan de despertar, emprendieron vuelo de forma muy sonora.

Doce con un minuto.

El chico que estaba escondido detrás de una gran armadura, tenía la visión perfecta del corredor del director, y de la escalera que conectaba el segundo con el tercer piso. Desde el quinto piso se oía también un gran desorden, como si alguien hubiera soltado, accidentalmente claro, uno de los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos Weasley. El chico sonrió al ver pasar al fin del pasillo al profesor Carrow, corriendo a todo pulmón. Tuvo que contener la risa, al oír la desesperación de Alecto Carrow al ver que cada vez que trataba de aturdir los fuegos artificiales, estos se multiplicaban constantemente. Eso lo mantendría distraído por un buen tiempo.

Doce con cuatro minutos.

Su objetivo estaba claro y pronto se reuniría con sus cómplices, pero él tenía que dar la señal primero. Miraba fijamente a la gárgola, aparentemente inmóvil y sin vida.

Doce con seis minutos.

Era hora de activar el siguiente distractor. Si esto no funcionaba, tendrían que replantear nuevamente todo.

Repentinamente, todos los retratos del castillo parecieron comenzar un movimiento inusual. Nadie contenía las ganas de hablar con los cuadros vecinos y todos parecían de lo más dispuesto a comentar en voz alta lo que estaba sucediendo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar a aquellas horas de la noche. Poco a poco los pasillos se fueron repletando de voces que provenían de los retratos. A lo lejos se oía a la dama gorda cantar a pleno pulmón. El ruido era insoportable. Sentía que los profesores abandonaban sus despachos y negociaban con los retratos para que mantuvieran el silencio.

Doce con nueve minutos.

Con el corazón en una mano comprobó que oía pasos que parecían venir de detrás de la gárgola, y esta comenzó a moverse, lentamente. Neville Longbottom no estaba seguro de cuando se le había impregnado todo el valor de un revolucionario alborotador como Harry Potter, pero estaba seguro de que si su abuela viera lo que estaba planeando en estos momentos, jamás se sentiría más orgullosa de su nieto. La figura de Severus Snape apareció por detrás de la gárgola. El director que parecía muy extrañado de tal alboroto, se quedo parado, mirando a todos lados cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Mientras tanto, Neville metía su mano al bolsillo derecho de su túnica y apretaba con fuerza un gallean falso que tenia ahí dentro.

El corazón de Neville palpitaba tan fuerte que le resultaba extraño que no lo hubiera descubierto. Por suerte eso no sucedió y Snape pasó a escasos centímetro de la armadura.

La primera fase del plan había resultado, pero la siguiente, que ya se había puesto en marcha debería realizarse con mucha rapidez sino Snape los descubriría. Al cabo de unos segundos puedo oír pasos que se dirigirán hacia el despacho del director.

-¿Neville? Preguntaron dos voces al unisonó de forma muy baja y casi inaudible.

-¿Luna? ¿Ginny? – Pregunto Neville Muy asustado, peor con toda la esperanza que fueran ellas dos.

-¡Rápido! –Apresuró Ginny Weasley – Vamos, antes de que la gárgola no nos deje entrar, o peor aún, no nos deje salir después.

Qué bonita gárgola – Dijo Luna Lovegood, con su usual tono de perdida. – Mi padre dice que en la antigüedad las gárgolas eran seres humanos que...

Ginny exhalo fuertemente, con la intención de cortar la inspiración de Luna. El tomo de un brazo y los tres subieron corriendo la escalera, hasta alcanzar la puerta. Ginny, quien dirigía la caravana, apuntó a la puerta con su varita.

_-¡Alohomora!_ – Dijo en voz baja urgente, y esta se abrió.

Ninguno de los tres había estado nunca en este despacho, pero sabían que no podrían estar por mucho tiempo.

-¡Rápido busquen la espada! – Apuro Ginny, al ver que luna comenzaba divagar en voz alta, con la cantidad de objetos que habían en ese despacho. – Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que vuelva Snape y si eso pasa...

-Ginny -Dijo Luna que permanecía estática.

-Si eso pasa – Continuo Ginny como si tal interrupción no había sucedido - Usará con nosotros maldiciones que solo el innombra…

-Ginny – Repitió Luna, con el mismo tono anterior que, muy inusualmente era alterado.

-¡QUE!? – Urgió Ginny

-¿Te refieres a esa espada? –Preguntó Luna apuntando con el dedo y una sonrisa consternada, a una percha dorada en la cual descansaba una espada que sin duda era la que estaban buscando.

-¡Esa es! - Alegró Ginny - La reconozco de cuando Harry me salvo en primero.

Los tres la apreciaron por un segundo que les pareció infinito, pero justo cuando se decidían a tomarla, Neville se percato de que los distractores habían dejado de funcionar repentinamente. Ginny pareció notarlo una fracción de segundo más tarde ya que ambos se miraron con caras muy preocupadas.. Como lo que estaba sucediendo no se podía tratar de nada bueno….

-¡CORRAN! - Gritó Neville quien le tomo el brazo a Luna y corrió detrás de de Ginny. Bajaron de tres en tres los escalones y al llegar nuevamente a la Gárgola esta, los miro, pero extrañamente no hiso nada más que quedarse donde estaba. Continuaron corriendo uno viendo hacia atrás y una viendo por las esquinas para ver si venia alguien. El colegio estaba en un silencio espectral y los retratos que antes cuchichean entre ellos, ya no contenían a ningún personaje histórico, estaban vacios.

Estaban en el punto en que tenían que despedirse da Luna, para que corriera a la torre de Ravenclaw, mientras Neville y Ginny, corrían al retrato de la dama gorda.

Neville, que ya no oía los pasos da Luna se encontró feliz. Casi no lo podía creer. Había logrado algo bien. Ahora la siguiente fase del plan era ver como se la enviaría a Harry. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en eso. Su respiración aumentaba de ritmo al ver a la dama gorda al final del corredor, que a pesar de estar en silencio estaba muy extraña. Estaba señalando algo, pero tal era la euforia de Neville que no se percató de ese detalle.

Pocos pasos más y estarían a salvo. Por el momento. La señora gorda parecía al borde del colapso nervioso. En cuestión de segundos Ginny entendió de qué se trataba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Justo en la intersección de corredores que daba con la dama gorda, estaba escondida, la peor persona con la que podían haberse encontrado. Cuando hablo, ambos muchachos se quedaron de una sola pieza y perdieron el equilibrio.

-¡Quietos! ¡Ambos!- Exclamó la cansina voz de Severus Snape. – O prometo que la señorita Lovegood, no vivirá para ver el castigo que les daré.

Ambos se dieron vuelta para descubrir que Snape tenía amordazada a la pobre Luna, y la apuntaba con la varita.

-Ahora, - Continuó Snape - Longbottom ven y entrégame la espada. ¡AHORA!

Neville que no podía hacer nada contra esa demanda no tuvo más remedio que extender el brazo y cederle la espada a su director.

Su plan había fallado.


End file.
